


invitation

by volna (seductrce)



Series: tumblr prompts: shadowhunters edition [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, and smiles, and things, i call this first date but it could be just some date, if you get me, like kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible first. Or maybe a second. Or a third. Alec's in love with Magnus. He doesn't know, though, so don't tell anyone, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	invitation

**Author's Note:**

> [alecmagnu replied to your post:](http://dearestalec.tumblr.com/post/147802563337/alecmagnu-dearestalec-alecmagnu-replied-to)  
>  I KNOWWW /sobs forever/ how can i prepare myself for more kisses and hand holding and their future i love you’s when just thinking about them being in the same room still makes lose my fucking mind, how will i deal with their first date. why would you bring this up ana, it’s 3 in the morning!  
> ______________________  
> Allie was like "I cant deal with their first date!", so I was like "Time to push a first date, then." So have a first date idea. idk m8s, as i said, im just collecting drabbles in one place  
> That said, the [implied date on Alec's bday](http://dearestalec.tumblr.com/post/147706888732/what-the-fuuuuck-its-after-2am-here-and-i) is a hc by moi, as in: Alec and Magnus go out on Alec's bday but that happens before their actual official first date for dating's sake happens and that's why it doesn't count

It had been a warm evening for late September. The sun, invisible itself, had gradually lowered behind the city, setting the sky ablaze as if on fire, tinting the skyscrapers’ fronts black like silhouettes against it - suggestions thereof more than actual buildings. Dream things, almost, in their surreality.  
Truth be told, the whole evening was a dream thing, really, all the way up to present.

Alec reformed his posture and relaxed his shoulders, reminders to which he found over and over again in the wandering drop of Magnus' gaze from his face and the touch of worry in it.  
Magnus' leg, underneath the table, stretched a little as if, by Alec's movement, he was also reminded to adjust his position - their calves brushed, knees leaning against each other, and Alec decided on a whim, and less consciously than to be assumed, to push his legs together and embrace Magnus' own with them.  
Outside, the night seemed dark as ink and devoid of light; the one source of it that really mattered in their corner by the window were the three by now liquified oversized tea candles held in a delicate crystal holder which they had pushed to the edge of the table near the window sill. The individual flames weren’t too high or bright in themselves and yet, they reflected in the tall window, unobscured by curtains, to create almost something like a mirror - a dark pane that showed Alec himself, chin leaned on hand and elbow leaned on table, and, opposite from him and more importantly, Magnus, fingers playing with the thicker bottom of his wine glass, watching Alec looking out the window. Or at least, Alec assumed, that’s what Magnus thought Alec was doing.

This, and it was something most definitely, couldn’t exactly be called their first date - they had spent a similar evening on Alec's birthday close to two weeks ago and, following that, a few nights at Magnus', sitting cross-legged on the living room floor or knees pulled up on stools at Magnus' prolonged kitchen counter, having exquisite take away dinners and cocktails, discussing strategies and tactics and Valentine's possible motives for taking Jace at all. Alec wasn’t sure if any of those evenings spent in Magnus' presence could be called “dates”, though, since they didn’t do anything date-like (not that Alec had much experience with what dates entailed) except for maybe the general consumption of food and drink…and the kissing, of course, stealthy and not enough, across thresholds and in doorways, leaving Alec, on his way home, almost more hungry than he had come.  
No, Alec decided, as much as they helped, those nights hadn’t been dates, and his birthday didn’t count anyway, so here he was, for a first time truly, dating.  
(And if it felt too natural or cushy to be called a first, so what of it.)

His gaze dropped from Magnus' mirrored self to the slightly more blurry window version of his phone lying by the side of the candles, screen-side up, to light up in case anything happened (He was only relaxed enough to go out at all since Magnus, working through the book of white with relentless effort, had found a tracking spell that had delivered a lead that was being followed now, monitored in progress by Izzy sitting back at the institute consulting her various screens and applications. (“Go, brother,” she had said, pushing him in the direction of a shower, “and stop worrying. I’ll call you up if any news come in and you really need to relax a little. Battle is coming and stiff muscles aren’t for that.”) (Alec had agreed with her then, silently, and made his way to text Magnus, who he knew had the night off (“Remember those drinks I promised you weeks ago?”), and get ready. By the time he’d been out of the shower, Magnus had responded, simply, with exact coordinates and a time one and a half hours from then, and Alec’s heart had begun pumping wildly from one moment to the next, in both excitement and general agitation.)), and further, climbing across the ghostly reflection of dessert plates and mocha cups to where his left hand was held by Magnus' right one, lying linked like never supposed to be apart, in the center of the restaurant-faced edge of their table.  
Silently, Alec watched as his own mirror fingers moved, interrupting the steady slide of Magnus' thumb along his knuckles, to brush their hands together this way and that, playfully almost, until their fingers slid into the spaces between each other’s, and came to stillness, comforting and natural, and warm.

“We’ll find him, you know.”  
Magnus' voice was smoother than the fine table cloth underneath Alec's elbow; it was like tempered chocolate, melting in one’s mouth.  
Tenderly, Alec wanted it melting in his own.

“I wasn’t thinking about Jace,” he answered, each word measured, before finally turning his face away from the window, leaning his cheek into his palm and his head to the side.

“I was thinking about you.”

Magnus, about to set his drink back down - having looked at Alec this whole time - almost something like flinched in reaction to his words. It was the smallest second of a movement, less than barely noticeable, covered up immediately by a complacent smirk. Alec’s heart did a painful thing in his chest, like a cramp around a wound that should stop bleeding soon but hadn't yet decided to do so. Why, he thought, did iratzes not work on feelings.

“And what,” Magnus asked, voice laced with not a hint of anything but sweetest temptation, “were you thinking about exactly?”  
His dark eyes sparkled with the candle flames, merging them to one glittering flicker, lips plump and curved and glossy as if honeyed - Alec sometimes felt like his eyes and his mouth and, by now, his whole self had turned a traveler on the search for a taste of that. Forcing his gaze up to meet Magnus', Alec smiled, lazily almost, as had become prevalent lately. He made it so easy to smile. It was as if Alec's instinctive response to the corners of Magnus' mouth lifting were his own doing the same.

“You’d like to know, wouldn’t you?”

Laughter came out of Magnus, then, in a puff of breath, delighted and almost surprised, glance swinging to meet the restaurant's interior, face decorated in layers of intricate shadows.  
The pleasant late night jazz was distant here, in their private little corner, the talk of other guests and quiet clutter of plates and soft calls of waiters a wall of ambient noise in the background that only served to make this space their own. No one would disturb them here.  
Magnus considered for a second - it was just noticeable in the way his eyes searched the dark room beyond their circle of light and then, gaze lifting back, roaming over Alec’s face, a tantalizing, dangerous leer settled like the devil. Alec’s cheek was turning warm in his hand. He couldn’t look away.

Suddenly, his hand was pulled at, as Magnus' legs pulled away from in between his own and Magnus himself, instead, pushing the coffee cup in front of him a little further, leaned forward all the way, almost into Alec’s space. A table for two was such a small thing. Within the moment, everything turned to a clear invitation.  
“Very much so, Alexander. Would you tell me?”

An invitation, Alec realized too late, heartbeat having picked up as always at the mention of his own name and having Magnus so _near_ , that wasn’t really one. It was rather…a challenge. Say the truth or kiss me now. There was an implicit third option always, of course, ignoring all of it and moving on, but Alec had had enough of that kind over the last few years and months and weeks. He would never admit it out loud, not yet at least, but he enjoyed it - this, their little games, the way they could turn a three-sentence conversation into a seductive play of back and forth, both having the same goal in mind. Winning was only ever the end result. And Alec, contrary to what one might assume, loved winning.  
Magnus' face was too close not to be kissed, anyway.

With a flawless movement, probably seeming much smoother than he actually felt (how were his hands not shaking when his heart was, just at the thought of execution of this), Alec peeled his palm from his cheek and, reaching, hooked and twirled a finger around one of Magnus' longer necklaces, pulling at it gently.  
The willingness to comply with the pull would have been amusing, if it didn’t mean that the Magnus Bane, was eager to kiss, and of all people, him.  
Alec's mind stumbled over the fear of increasingly sweaty palms for just a moment before them both leaning in finally worked in their favor, Alec’s eyes fluttering from tracing the lines of Magnus' mouth to shut, and their lips pushed together, with tractable pressure, addictive and proper.

It was the hardest thing to do, but just after one, Alec pulled back. All for the sake of the game. All for the sake of winning.  
“I don’t think so,” he murmured under his breath, shaky exhale undoubtedly mingling with Magnus' and Magnus himself - eyes coming open slowly for a heavy blink that dropped a squirming heat to pool in Alec's stomach and made his insides grow warm with want, pushing into his limbs and neck and fingertips - smiled again, as if…satisfied.

“Maybe another time, then.”

And this was something Alec was admiring every time it happened, something his eager self was willing to learn; the fact that Magnus always knew exactly when giving in was the best way to get to where he wanted to be.  
Admittedly, their lips were too close for them not to be kissing, anyway.  
With a gentle tug, Magnus' mouth landed right back on his and Alec, having used it a good few times now, let the tip of his tongue flit across Magnus' bottom lip, followed by a gentle suckle as if begging for entrance, which Magnus, benevolent as ever and with a small pleased noise, granted. In the end, the difficult part was keeping the urgent little moans sitting in his throat seated. They were in a restaurant, after all.

When their waitress, a pleasant girl with curly hair and skin a few shades darker than Luke’s, ahem-ed next to them, Alec didn’t really look up. He let Magnus handle the talking, the order of two more regular and the bill - watching instead, with pleasured satisfaction, the way Magnus' eyes needed a few blinks to grow clear of haze.  
“Nothing sweet to accompany your order?” the girl inquired politely, and Magnus, looking back at Alec, shook his head.

“I think we are fine on the sweet side.”

All Alec could do, was grin in response. Fine was what they were.


End file.
